The Most Popular Girls in School
The Most Popular Girls in School (abbreviated MPGIS) is an American stop-motion animated comedy web series that debuted on YouTube on May 1, 2012. Created by Mark Cope and Carlo Moss, the series animates Barbie, Ken and other fashion dolls, usually with customized costumes and hairstyles, as various characters. MPGIS follows the exploits of the fictional Overland Park High School cheerleading squad and their friends, family and enemies. Variety described the series as "Mean Girls meets South Park". To date, 70 episodes have been released. The first episode has been viewed over 7.5 million times, and most episodes have received views in the millions. In April 2013, MPGIS parodied the viral email rant of Delta Gamma sorority member Rebecca Martinson by having the character Brittnay Matthews (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) reenact the so-called "Deranged Sorority Girl Email". The MPGIS video went viral itself. In January 2015, Variety reported that Charlize Theron's production company Denver and Delilah was developing a stop-motion animation series based on MPGIS with comic book writer Greg Rucka. Storyline Dominating Head Cheerleader Mackenzie Zales and her absent-minded fellow cheerleader Trisha Cappelletti confront new Overland Park High School student Deandra when she attempts to use their restricted restroom. They broker an alliance just as the Shay van Buren—the most popular girl in school outside of the cheer squad—and her sisters drag the cheerleaders and her sisters into a bitter feud, hoping to finally crush Mackenzie's cheerleading reign. Outside this drama, cheerleader Brittnay Matthews breaks up with her dimwitted second string quarterback boyfriend Blaine, who immediately begins dating her nemesis, the annoyingly French exchange student Saison Marguerite. Brittnay is further infuriated by the Cheer Squad/Van Buren feud and the acceptance of new girl Deandra into the confidence of the squad. Meanwhile, lonely lurker Jonathan Getslinhaumer tries to get the attention of the football team with his strange slang and empty threats, which mostly leaves them repulsed by his unconscious sexual innuendos. Finally, the unpopular and unattractive Rachel Tice, a childhood friend of Brittnay and Mackenzie who has since fallen out of favor, plots with her friend Judith to try improve their social status. Rachel's moody sister Bridget occasionally makes an appearance to offer disdainful ridicule, and Lunch Lady Belinda cannot quite hide her crush on the dazzling Overland Park alumna Cameron Van Buren. Later plotlines include the rivalry with cheerleaders from Atchinson High School, a sabotaged prom and a carefully planned revenge plot against Mackenzie. The first four seasons take place in the girls' Junior year at Overland Park, while season 5 took place during a summer vacation with multiple locations. Openly LGBT characters Gay *Tanner Christiansen *Tristan Mckie *Shaw Bisexual * Jenna Darabond * Jenna Dapananian * Than Getslinhaumer * Lunch Lady Belinda Possibly LGBT characters * Shay Van Buren (hinted in Episode 17, as well as Episode 65). * Judith Dinsmore (hinted in Episode 7 by the way she acts towards Bridget, Rachel Tice's sister. Also hinted in Episode 44, when she's caught staring at Jenna Dapananian after she complained about no one making out with her). Category:LGBT-related animation Category:LGBT-related web series